Living Our Lives As Parents (NaLu)
by aijazzy
Summary: The worlds coming to a end. Well not if this new law can stop it. They choose every high school in the world for this new law called: The Baby Act. It's We're if you don't have a boyfriend/girlfriend your given a partner and your forced to create a child with them. Your legally married for 3 years to support and raise the child and after that you could do whatever you want with the


Soooo! I just wanted to say! This is the rewritten version of chapter one! The chapters before are just...really crappy and I just wanna start over...so, here it is!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of the characters! I only own the characters I have made up!

On with the chapter!

Chapter 1:

"He's beautiful Luce," Says Natsu looking down at his son. Lucy smiles at her boys. Sure she was only sixteen but, she was happy to be a mother, even though so early. After seeing his face it made everything perfect. Even all the screaming and yelling she did.

And to think, it had all started with some stupid government law that made a bunch of teenagers get together just because the world was taken over by a stupid disease in the air that apparently killed everyone that was fifty and up. Which was the weird part.

"So I see you two are enjoying your family moment." Says a voice making Natsu and Lucy look up. Lucy smiles as she sees her very pregnant friend Levy, along with partner/boyfriend Gajeel.

"Oh, Hey metal head." Says Natsu acknowledging him. Gajeel rolls his eyes and spits back a comeback which immediately makes Lucy and Levy sweat drop.

"Atleast Gray's not here to cause even more noise." Says Wendy, who was Natsu's younger sister, bringing in another blanket for their son.

Wendy was a Freshman and apparently didn't have to partake in the stupid law because she was already interning at different medical hospitals and had even been Lucy's midwife. Apparently, Wendy was quite popular with different doctors which made it easier for her brother not to look after her, especially since he didn't have to worry about her getting pregnant.

"Speak of the devil, look whose here." Says Wendy making Levy and Lucy become aware of their new guests who were Gray and Juvia. Juvia came into the room, holding two bundles of joy. She had given birth about three months before Levy and was pregnant with twins.

One was a girl, named Ur and the other was a boy named Silver.

"Aaaand, their fighting again." Says Lucy. "All three of them." Adds Juvia smiling.

"So he's your new bundle of joy huh?" Asks Juvia peering over at the newborn baby boy.

Lucy nods. "Yup!" She says smiling. "Aww! What's his name?" Asks Juvia. Lucy sweat drops. "Well actually, NATSU over there," She says putting emphasis on Natsu. "Is over there fooling around!" Yells Lucy. Natsu sighs. "I'll be over in a sec Luce! Just lemme finish kicking both of their asses!" He says as he continues to fight with them.

"Gosh, how do they not end up badly hurt?" Asks Levy making both girls nod.

"Halt!" Yells a voice that's make each and everyone of them stop moving, including the girls who weren't even in trouble. "Stop fighting immediately! Especially you Natsu! Your son was just born not even an hour ago!" Says Erza.

It had all surprised them when Ezra had chose to pair up with a partner from a different school. Apparently, the number of kids at their school was uneven so Erza volunteered to go be someone's else's partner who was also uneven.

And it even surprised them even more when they had found out that she was the first one in their group to get pregnant. And the first one to start dating her partner who was none other than Jellal Fernandez.

When the boys hadn't of stopped fighting Erza had given her son to Levy and began prying the boys apart and scolding them.

"Your mother is quite the women isn't she Reiki?" Says Lucy laughing lightly.

"Hey you two!" Says a waddling Mira coming into the room. Lucy smiles at Mira and notices Laxus stopping at the doorway.

"Whats his name Lucy?" Asks Mira. Lucy shrugs. "I had told Natsu that he could name him." Says Lucy.

"That was kinda a dumb move on your behalf Lucy." Says Wendy scratching her head nervously. "Hm, how sorta?" She asks making the rest of the girls sweat drop.

"Well, you know Natsu isn't the brightest." Says Erza joining the conversation.

"Yeah, what if he names the child Football or Fire Murderer or something." Says Mira making Lucy sigh.

"Hopefully not," Lucy mumbles.

"Of course I wouldn't! I came up with a good enough name!" He yells making Lucy shush him. "Don't. Wake. Him." She says glaring as Natsu apologizes.

"So what's his name?" Asks Gray.

Nastu smirks. "Luke. Luke Dragneel." He says making Lucy smile.

"Okay then, Luke it is." She says smiling to herself.

"Okay now! Pass him around!" Says Levy. "Yeah! You know everyone wants to hold him." Says Mira. Lucy sighs and passes him to Levy.

She loves her family. Especially with how they had all took her in. Apparently when she had been paired with Natsu and had moved in with him, apparently he was living in a house with ALOT of people. And a house was really and understatement. More like a mansion with over three hundred bedrooms. It was really huge, almost like a castle even. It was like each floor was its own house.

And each person living their owned a floor, which was a lot, and the concluded of five different bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom in every room, and a lounging room.

Pretty much now, each couple shared a floor though.

Lucy still didn't know why the house was so big, and she didn't know what they did either but it didn't matter. She was happy that she had finally fulfilled what the stupid law had asked and she could live her life as a parent.

They would all be living their lives as parents.

Soooo!

The first rewritten chapter!

How was it?

Good?

Bad?

Horrible?!

Lemme know in the comments!

Also btw, if your confused their in there Junior year of high school, onto their senior year so basically it's summer vacation.

Also guys, go follow me on anime amino!

Chapters come out before these so you get chapters ahead of time! And go follow me on the same goes for that!

My name on anime amino is: jazzyloves-anime

(Typed the same way on here)

And my name on is the same: jazzyyloves-anime

(Its typed with two Y's in the jazzy so it's jazzyy)

Hopefully, you guys like this version!

And I've already got a sequel in mind!

Make sure you

Vote!

Comment!

And share!

Thx a bunch babes!


End file.
